The Journey Begins
by skullgamerscy
Summary: For Victor getting his first Pokemon like many others are is only the start of his journey. However, his journey was destined to be great than many others as he sets out to explore the Galar region meeting new friends and rivals along the way. what will he encounter in his story. Bad summary probably change it later but this is a full playthrough with Marine and Victor shipping.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome one and all." Chairman Rose announce after the fireworks die down on my phone show casing Leon's match against Raihan. Rose goes on about how Leon is the undefeatable champion before the two trainers start the battle with Leon's Charizard Dynamax's. Now don't get me wrong I've seen Leon fight many times over the years since me and my Mom moved to the Galar Region and he is good. Great even. But I wouldn't say he's undefeatable. But then again, I might be a bit bias as my cousin in the champion in the Kinsaha region. No there is an unbeatable champion. Alessia would wipe his team no problem. Especially if she Dynamax's. which is something only this region can do apparently.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing followed by an excited voice shouting "Hello, Hello." The unmistakable voice of my best friend and Leon's younger brother Hop who like normal lets himself into my house. "Oh," He says spotting me on the sofa with his trusty partner Wooloo beside him. He's wearing his usual outfit of a blue denim jacket with woollen edges navy blue tracksuit pants with two purple streaks and purple and black trainers. The Purple goes with his hair. When I asked him why he always wears the same outfit he commented that his brother has one look and so will he as the future champion. Which is fair. My cousins all have matching white jackets to show unity in their position as the champion and the elite four. "That your flash new phone, Victor." He asks looking slightly jealous at the new Rotom phone in my hands. I remember both of us desperately wanting one. But mine came first.

"Yeah it arrived this morning and I've been testing it out." I turn the phone around so he can see what I was watching.

"Were you watching Lee's exhibition match on it." He asks filled with excitement and pride in his voice. I nod in respond knowing full well what's going to happen next. "But you can't cheer him on with your hands full." He all but shouts at me. Waking Munchlax up for a second before the Pokémon drifts back off to sleep. I can't help but smile at the adorable Pokémon. "You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose."

However, before he could demonstrate the pose my mom wanders in from the kitchen. "Hop. Didn't expect to see you here today dear. Isn't this the big day." She asks

"Yeah." Hop's enthusiasm is endless. "That's exactly why I came running over to get Victor. Never mind watching the match now. I've got it recording at home anyways. I record all my brothers matches." Like me with my cousins. Hop then turns to face me again. "Come on Victor. He should be here any minute. And Lee always brings presents when he visits so I wouldn't forget that big bag if I were you." He turns to leave and starts running out the door. "Now I've got to run. See you at mine later." And with that Hop is gone. He's like that always rushing off it's what makes him, him I guess.

Figuring I best get ready now or he'll just keep coming back I sit up off the couch and head into the kitchen. Not before giving Munchlax a quick stroke of course. "Don't forget your hat." My Mom reminds me as I pass her going into my bedroom. Once inside I pick up my dad's old backpack which he used in his first journey. It's huge but slots nicely onto my back. Picking up the grey with a red outline hat I got for my birthday I quickly head over to my mirror to see if I look decent enough. Today I am meeting the Champion so I have to look my best. Pulling my hat on but leaving some space for my whiteish blondish hair to hang out. I'm wearing a casually red T-shirt with a Pokémon emblem on it. My slightly torn navy-blue jeans and brown shoes. I look good enough I think while moving a bit of my hair slightly. "Oh don't you look a treat. I knew that bag would suit you." Her comment makes me blush a little out of embarrassment and shyness. "Now hurry along. Hop is waiting isn't he."

"Yeah, he is," I say as I start to leave. "See you at the barbeque."

"And remember no going into the forest for the two of you," She shouts as I'm leaving. It's not like she hasn't told me this a thousand times already to stay out of that dreaded place.

Stepping outside I adjust my bag slightly before spotting Hop who is waving at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, little one." I say hello to the Budew outside my house before heading down to meet Hop. Who starts laughing at me.

"Have a look at you Victor. That old bag looks like it could pull you over." I would be offended but it really is a huge bag. "At least we know that it should hold anything Lee might bring, even if it's as big as a Snorlax." Ok, that was slightly funny I think as I let out a small chuckle. Any other comment was stopped as a wild Wooloo bangs into the fence next to us. "A Wooloo. But what's it doing here." He asks.

"I don't know probably got free from one of the fields." I guess. There are many wild Pokémon hanging this small town as it is the countryside. I don't like how it keeps banging into the fence.

"Hey, you silly Wooloo. I see what you're up to. Don't go using tackle on that fencing." Hop's tone turns more serious as he tells of the Pokémon. "Now you listen. No going past that fence. No. Everyone knows that there are scary Pokémon living in the Slumbering Weald" The Pokémon stops for a second and makes a noise back at Hop. He takes that as agreement as he turns to face me again. Me, on the other hand, don't believe the Pokémon will stop that easily. "Now that that's taken care of. How about it, Victor. Let's race. Bet I can make it to my house first what with you lugging about that big old bag." Another dig at my bag it seems before he shoots off down the path with his wooloo rolling down after him. Cheater, I think before taking off after him.

I manage to catch up with him as we enter his families house. If he didn't take that few second lead I would have won. As we enter Hop's home his mom is in the kitchen preparing for tonight barbeque. "Hello, boys." She greets us as we enter the hallway.

I manage to shoot out a quick greeting before Hop takes over. "Mum. Is he here?" I'm not sure if it was possible but Hop even more excited than before.

"Food should be ready soon" His mother responds making her way over to us.

"Yeah, Yeah. But where's Lee. Have you got him crammed in a cupboard." He asks and at first, I thought he was joking until I watch him rush over to the cupboards and starts opening them.

"He's still not here yet. For the hundredth time. Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patients." I can't help but smile at this. Patients never has nor will ever be Hop's strong suit. "He probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst." Wedgehurst is a small town just down the hill from here. Last winter Me and Hop started a game of king of the hill challenging the kids from Wedgehurst and the other teens here to make it up without slipping. If they made it, they would be the king. Of course, as the Kings, we had the right to defend our hill by throwing snowballs at them. As did out Pokémon. The funniest part is when this one kid almost made it to the top as he picked up a bin lid and used it as a shield. That was until Hop's Wooloo went "Rouge" and rolled down the hill knocking the poor kid down. Of course, we had nothing to do with. We would never order Wooloo to help defend our towns honour. Nope. Didn't happen. There's nothing Wedghurst can prove.

"Then that's where I'm going." Hop states. "You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on the way home." And with that, he's gone again. Me and his mother share a quick look.

"You best go with him, Victor." He mom tells me and I nod knowing that is true before taking off after my best friend. Again. I still have to meet Leon so I am looking forward to this.

Running down the steepish hill all I can think is don't trip. I'll never stop rolling if I do. After a few minutes of chasing Hop, we reach the outskirts of Wedgehurst where a huge crowd has gathered. That can only mean one thing. Hop's shout of joy only confirms it. Leon seems to be giving a speech but I just miss it. "Lee" Hop shouts waving his arms around in hopes of gaining his big brothers' attention.

Which it seems to do as the champion shouts "Hop" and make his way through the crowd. "So, my number-one fan in all the world had come out of his way to pick me up." Leon's voice holds as much joy as hop's but not as loud Hop. "Look at you Hop," He says pulling him into a hug. "I reckon you've grown … exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you."

Hop Bless him seems overjoyed at this. "Bingo. That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh, Lee."

Leon spots me after letting his brother go. "And these bright eyes over here." He says looking at me and I can't help but feel somewhat self-conscious about how I look. "I've got it. You must be Victor. Am I right. I've heard loads about you from my little brother. I'm the Galar regions greatest ever Pokémon Champion and a massive Charizard fan too. People call me the unbeatable Leon." Oh, he's very confident.

"Come on Lee." Hop still shouting says. "And you Victor. Bet I can beat both of back home." And yet again he takes off running.

"That Hop... Always wanting to be the best isn't he. With a proper rival of his own, I bet he'd push himself to become something truly special." I can't help but admire the way both brothers believe in each other so much. They must have a really close bond. He turns around and bids farewell to his followers before taking off after Hop. Now I see where he gets it from as I stand here. Alone. Again. Oh well. Not wasting any more time I race off after them. Good thing I'm pretty well in shape. Also, why has he got a cape?

As expected, I end up in last place as I enter Hop's garden where he and Leon are already waiting. "Come on Lee. You promised us a present. So out with it." Hop demands. "You brought Victor and me Pokémon. You did, didn't you? I know you must have." When Hop said I was getting a present I was expected a signed photo of mug. Something small not a Pokemon.

"Right then." Leon shouts pulling put three Pokeaballs "the greatest gifts from the greatest Champion. It's showtime everyone." as throws the three Pokeaballs up into the air releasing the Pokémon inside. "Take a good look you two."

One of the balls releases Grookey another Sobble and the last scorbunny. Straight away Grookey climbs the tree searching for Berries and tapping his stick on it like the drummer he is. Sobble hops into the pond and starts playing in the water. Scorbunny starts running around creating small flames with every step. However, things quickly escalate as sobble spits out some water which lands on scorbunny upsetting the Pokémon as he runs and jumps into the branch where Grookey is sitting knocking his berry into the water next to Sobble scaring the poor little thing making it cry. Thankfully the other two types quickly appear and cheer the Pokémon up. All three of them as so adorable.

"All right line up everyone." Leon orders and the three starters quickly form a line. I already know which one out of the three I want. But I guess as it's Hop's brother he will pick first. And I would love to have the other two Pokémon as my partner as well. "Which will you choose." He asks us.

"Go on you pick first," Hop says indicating that I should go on ahead.

"Are you sure," I ask in disbelief.

"I've already got Wooloo after all." He says and pushes be towards the three Pokémon. Shooting him a quick thankful smile I walk over to Grookey. I can't help it I love the drumming Pokémon. I always wanted to learn the drums and play with my cousin's band. This Pokémon was made for me.

Leon tells me a little about him as I squat down in front of the grass type. "The grass type Grookey, eh. It's soothing likes nice long walks in the woods." We will be doing plenty of walking in the future moving from town to town.

"Hey there Grookey would you like to be my Pokémon partner," I ask. It's always better to ask a Pokémon instead of just taking it. He goes Grook before doing a little dance and jumping up to high five me. "I already know we are going to be best friends," I state as the Pokémon climbs onto my shoulder nuzzling my cheek in agreement.

"So it'll be Grookey for you. Nice one." Hop says making his way other. "Then I'll go with." he pauses for a second while he thinks looking over both Pokemon. "Sobble. Your mine." So, Hop picks the water type Pokémon. Interesting. I wonder if he did that because his brothers best Pokemon is Charizard who is weak to water types. "I'm aiming to be the next champion so be ready. You and I'll be doing some serious training." Wooloo walks over and greets his new friend.

Scorbunny was the only one not chosen and it looks around at its friends looking sad. I wouldn't like to be left out either. "I bet you will Hop," Leon says walking over to where his last Pokémon remains. "That's why I brought along these Pokemon for you and Victor. So the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together. To try to reach me." he stands in front of the fire Pokémon and says "And you'll come with me. Charizard will show you the ropes. He's strict but real strong and real kind too" Scorbuuny seems happy at this and I'm glad that it won't be on its own.

That's when My mom and Hop's appears telling us Food is ready. As we spend the rest of the night eating the Barbeque and bonding with our new friends I can't help but think that this is just the beginning of my journey. I can't wait to see what comes next.

* * *

**If any of you are reading my other Pokemon story you will see the hints to it within this one. However, if you haven't then it's fine the two stories aren't going to meet or crossover I just wanted to add a bit more background to Victor and have him have more family and friends. I will mention them from time to time but I'll always explain why they are being brought up so don't worry you don't understand what I'm writing about. Anyways this will be a full playthrough of the game. All gym leaders will be involved and I haven't picked which legendary to use yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I first selected Grookey to become my partner I wasn't thinking about what my new buddy would do in the morning to wake me up after deciding not to return him to his Pokeball. Him using my face like a drum didn't cross my mind but I suppose it should have been suspected as he is the drumming Pokemon. None the less I'm awake now as Grookey jumps around my bedroom excited to start the day. I wish I was this able in the morning. It normally takes me about an hour to wake up properly.

"Hey, Grookey. Good morning." I call out to my grass type causing his movement to stop as he sits of the floor staring up at me with his wide joyful eyes. "Could you go and check on breakfast pleases." He calls back to me before dashing out of the room. Taking the time until he returns I quickly get dressed wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Just as I'm putting my hat on Grookey runs back into my room jumping up and down pointing towards the kitchen. I let out a breathy laugh at my Pokemons antics. As I walk past Grookey I bend down allowing him to climb up onto my left shoulder. He seems to enjoy being perched on my shoulder. "Hey, mom." I greet as I take a seat at the table. Munchlax and two Budew are already eating their breakfasts consisting of Puffins and berries.

"Morning Victor. How did you and Grookey sleep." She asks with interest as she flips over a pancake on her frying pan. I spot two plates of pancakes one smeared in honey and another covered in berries.

"I slept well mom," I say but then added. "Until Grookey decided to wake me up by using my face like a drum." I shoot a playful glare at my Pokémon who returns my glare by gently hitting my face with his stick again earning a small laugh from my mom as she puts down the two pancakes. I obviously get the ones with the honey while she eats the berries. Grookey hops of my shoulder and starts eating from the selection of berries my mom prepared for him.

"So what are your plans today." She asks in between bites.

I take the time takes to finish eating the food I'm munching on to think of my plan of action. "I guess to go and hang out with Hop and Leon," I say honestly but she doesn't seem to believe me. She studies me for a few seconds before releasing a deep breath.

"Victor." She starts. "Since you now have a Pokémon, I expect you'll start your own Journey soon." I nod at her. "And I know Hop isn't one to sit around and wait." That's true but where is she going with this. "Me and Hops parents were discussing it last night when we saw the two of you playing with your Pokémon. Your sixteen now and many Pokémon trainers start their journeys when there eleven. What I'm saying is I know you want to go out and explore the region. Catch new friends and meet new people and Pokémon. So, I have a camping kit for you over by the door." At this I rotate myself to look at the door and what do you know there is a green camp set sitting next to the door. Along with a metal bowl and gushing rod. How did I not spot that when I entered the kitchen. Oh yeah. Pancakes. "Professor Magnolia has asked if you could pick up a Pokedex from her lab over in Wedgehurst. For when you start travelling."

"I get to start my journey today," I ask filled with excitement but also a little bit scared and nervous. I've always dreamed about starting my journey but now that I can I know I'm going to miss my home and my mom.

She seems to pick up on my feeling and attempt to comfort me. "I know how much you want to go out and explore. It's in your blood after to be a Pokémon trainer after all." her voice is soft and gentle almost like she doesn't want to spook me." But I also know how scary it can be travelling alone out there. But honey, if there's one thing I learnt from my own journey, is that you're never alone. You have grookey with you. And I'm sure you will make plenty more friends along the way. I'm not saying you have to leave today but I'm letting you know that if you want to leave then you can. I've packed some rations for you and your Pokémon in the metal bowl. You can use it to cook your food when travelling. I also got you a fishing rod."

"Thank you, Mom," I say with as much sincerity as possible. I can understand her wanting me to have my own adventure but I also know that she doesn't want to say goodbye to me just yet. "I think I might head out today," I admit. "I know Hop will be off as soon as possible and it probably be a good idea if we leave together," I tell her earning a nod and a sad smile.

"Right then you better pack some clothes." I nod in response not sure what else to say. We go back to eating our breakfast. Once I've eaten my last bit I go to wash up but mom stops me. "Don't worry about that Victor I'll do the cleaning up while you go and pack."

"Thanks mom," I say before heading back into my bedroom Grookey following behind me. Opening my closet, I grab two pairs of pants and three shirts. Picking up my dad's old bag I stuff them in along with some clean underwear. "What do you think Grookey are you ready to go and explore Galar," I ask earning an enthusiast answer in return as he jumps up and down banging his stick on the floor. Seem's he excited to go and explore as well. Next, I head to the bathroom grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste as well as a flannel to wash my face with. Lastly, I pack the camping gear into my bag along with the bowl and fishing rod. No wonder dad loved this bag it really can hold anything. I'll like to see hop make fun of it now when he struggles to carry everything. Once everything's packed mom walks over to me.

"Here" She says handing me a lot of money. "Use this to buy some things you're your Pokémon and yourself something nice. I would recommend buying a hoodie or coat before leaving Wedgehurst it can get pretty cold out there you know. Also here are a few Pokeballs so you can build your team." Her voice sounds strong but there is an undertone of sadness. "But mostly importantly look after each other." She states looking towards me and grookey who has once again climbed onto my shoulder. "Grookey will fight for you but you also can't push him too much. And you are always welcome to come home to rest at any time."

"I will mom. Don't worry." I say pulling her into a hug.

She pulls back first. "Now off you go. Daylight is burning." She manages to produce a small smile. I return a bigger one letting her know everything will be ok.

"Bye mom," I say before giving each of her Pokémon a goodbye of their own before putting my bag on and leaving.

"Bye Honey and don't forget to look out for a nice girl or boy. I'm not bothered but many relationships start on your journey" Mom calls out after me. I don't reply as I know she's right but it's still embarrassing to hear from her.

Now here my journey begins. Grookey taps his stick on my face trying to cheer me up like he did yesterday with Sobble. I give him a grateful smile and a little rub before heading down to Hop's. On the way, I spot that Wooloo from yesterday is still hanging around the fence. I knew it wouldn't leave that easily. Thankfully the fence is sturdy and is keeping the Pokémon from getting lost in the forest.

When I reach Hop's I notice that he and Leon are already up and playing in the garden. "Victor," Hop shouts when he sees me. "Let's have a battle," he demands. "We're rivals now and we have to battle each other to grow strong to compete in the gym challenge." Leon doesn't say anything but does look interested in seeing us two battle. I turn to Grookey to see if he's up for it. He nods and hops off my shoulder taking his place on the training field. Guess we're having a battle then. "Alright. Wooloo I choose you." Hop shouts throwing out his first Pokémon.

"Ok Grookey use scratch," I call out taking the first move since Hop as two Pokemon prompting my Pokémon to run and slashes at hops Pokémon. Hop calls for Wooloo to attack using tackle but Grookey clearly sees the attack coming and is able jumps to the left out of its way before I call out "Scratch again." This attack knocks out the Pokémon as Wooloo didn't have the time to doge and grookey knocks Wooloo to the ground. "Yes," I shout out seeing Hop return Wooloo to his Pokeball. "You were awesome Grookey." I praise my Pokémon who waves his stick around until a branch forms and he lunges it forward. I spent a lot of time last night researching my new partner and seeing this I can tell he's learnt to use Branch Poke. "Aright Grookey your the best," I call out earning a whoop in return.

"Don't get too excited," Hop says grabbing our attention. "This isn't over yet." He announces throwing out his last Pokeball containing his Sobble. "Use Pound." He calls out hitting Grookey head-on. However, with Sobble being so close can be seen as an advantage to me.

"Grookey. Now use Branch Poke." I shout as my Pokémon follows my orders poking the water type Pokémon with a grass type move. It's super effective knocking Sobble down. "Scratch," I shout not allowing any time for Hop to counter the previous move. Grookey attacks and Sobbles eyes turn into swirls showing that it is unable to battle. "Yes, Grookey," I shout out in joy having won my first Pokémon battle. Grookey runs over and we high just like we did when I picked him as my partner. Then once again he climbs up on to my shoulder while I rub his head showering him with praise.

"What I lost," exclaims Hop. "But I had two Pokémon and you only had one." He looks down in defeat before raising back Hop with a look of confidence. "I'll just have to work harder then I'll be the next champion. Just you wait."

Leon finally speaks after observing out battle. "I'm sure you will Hop but first every trainer must get a Pokedex." He repeating what my mom told me this morning.

"Leon what we need is an endorsement for the gym Challenge." Hop pleads with his brother.

Leon however just shakes his head. "Your not an experienced Pokémon trainer yet Hop," he says calmly but Hop doesn't seem to care as he argues back. The two of them argue for a while, while me and Grookey stand there awkwardly. I can understand Leon not wanting to give us an endorsement right away since as he said were not experienced Pokémon trainers so we're not ready to take on the gyms. Eventually, Hop decides it's better to go and prove he can handle the challenge running off to Arceus knows why to catch more Pokémon. Leon turns his attention to me. "Sorry about that." He says in a tired tone rubbing the back off his neck.

"It's fine I understand why you said no. If I were you, I would have done the same." I admit earning a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding Victor. I do want you two to compete but you both have so much to learn." He tells me trying to explain him but I already understand him. "You fought well today. You and Grookey that is. I can see that the two of you are growing close and strong together." I blush slightly and duck my head in response to the praise from the champion. "I can see great things coming from you. Anyways I better tell mom that we're off to wedgehurst."

"I'll go find Hop," I tell him hoping trying to help relieve some of the pressure on him. Being the Champion can't be easy. As we head our separate ways a loud crashing sound echo's from up near my house. Shit. I think. The Wooloo must have broken through the fence. I take off sprinting up the path running into Hop who also went to investigate.

"You don't think the Wooloo broke through do you." He asks with slight panic in his voice at the prospect of the Wooloo heading into the Slumbering Weald.

"Yep," I respond taking a step forward equally as nervous after hearing all the tales of what happens to people who enter this forest. "We have to get it before it hurts itself," I state with fake confidence and Hop immediately agrees so the two of us head into the forbidden forest. Quickly I learn why it is forbidden as I've been in here for less than a minute and I already feel uneasy. A few wild Pokémon appear and try to fight but thankfully Grookey was quick and strong enough to make them back off. To be fair this is probably good training for him.

"You hear that," Hop whispers from beside me after what sounded like a Pokémon cry out in pain. It could be hurt we have to hurry." Another cry spurs us to start running through the woods and over a bridge when suddenly the fog grows much thicker. "Vic," Hop shouts out from somewhere near me. "I can't see anything."

"Same," I shout back when in reality we're only a few feet away from each other. Whatever I was about to add was cut off when a shadow of a huge Pokémon appears through the fog and it releases a loud roar at us. Grookey tries to hide behind my neck as the roar scared him and me. "Hey," I say trying to calm down the mysterious angry Pokémon. "I mean you no harm. I'm looking for a lost Wooloo then we'll leave I promise." The Pokémon seems to study me through the fog but then slowly starts to advance. As I try to back away I back into something causing a scream from both of us. Apparently, it was Hop I backed into.

"Vic. Man you scared me." He gasps out through deep breaths holding his chest as he tries to calm himself down.

"I wouldn't be to calm mate," I tell him pointing towards the hidden Pokémon still advancing towards us.

"Vic I can't see a way out." He stammers out looking rapidly from one side to another. The fog makes it too hard to see. We could run in a direction and hope for the best.

I turn back to the Pokémon shaking slightly as it's glowing eyes appear from behind the Fog. I think I know why this place is forbidden. "Fuck," I whisper knowing there is no escape now. The Pokémon lets out another roar probably in a warning. The Pokémon steps out from the Fog and it is unlike any Pokémon I have ever seen before. It has a blue red and white body with a gold crown-like hair on its head with a long red chin. It reminds me a little of a shield actually.

"Grook." Grookey shouts hopping of my back and standing between us and the Pokémon.

"Grookey," I ask with a tinge of fear in my voice for my new partner. He just turns to me with determination in his eyes and I understand what he wants to do. he's trying to protect us. "You got it, buddy." I say proud of how strong and brave Grookey is being. "Use branch Poke." Grookey runs forward with his stick and pokes the Pokémon. However, his stick goes right through the Pokémon.

"What. It didn't do anything. It's like the attack just phased through it. How is that possible" Hop says next to me in disbelief. Not that I can blame him. This whole situation is weird and terrifying. "Try another move."

"Grookey try scratch." Once again, the attack does nothing and the fog grows thicker. "grookey come back." I call out seeing that attacking isn't going to get us anywhere. As I ordered Pokémon ran back and climbed up me. "You did well boy," I tell him as he looks guilty at not being able to help. The other Pokémon watches us before lunging forward and everything goes black.

* * *

"Victor. Hop. Hop. Where are you? HOP. VICTOR." The sound of someone screaming my name cause me to stir. "Hop. Shit. Hop victor." it sounds like someone is running towards us. Suddenly I feel I hand on my Back. "Victor hop. Come on wake up." I recognise the voice even though the sound is mixed with desperation.

"Leon." I hear somebody say next to me. It's more like a whimper really. "How did you find us." Wait, Hop. Opening my eyes I spot Leon crouched down in-between us sweat starting to form on his forehead as he looks worriedly between both of us. Why am I lying on the floor. Grookey taps my face trying to keep me awake. It takes a few seconds before everything comes crashing back causing me to sit up much faster then I should have but I need to see where it is.

"where is it." I manage to squeeze out between gasps. Scanning the area I fail to spot the strange Pokémon and the fog seems to have disappeared as well.

"Where's what," Leon asks looking around for any sort of trouble.

"This strange Pokémon that attacked us," Hop replies as he starts to stand up. "It just appeared out of the fog. Victor tried to fight it off but all of Grookey's moves had no effect." He sound's slightly out of breath.

"All your attacks," Leon repeats talking to himself more than asking us. I rub my Pokémon's head in thanks for trying to save us. "Come on we should leave," Leon states helping me to stand up.

"Wait what about the Wooloo" Hop asks before Charizard calls out. When we look over, we spot him standing next to the wooloo we came in here to rescue.

"It's Ok Hop. It's safe now." A sound nearby has us both tensing up. "Don't worry boys the champion is here now. Nothing will hurt you." Me and Hop both nod trusting Leon to watch out for us. Slowly we make our way out of the forest. "I understand why the two of you came here. I think it was very brave but you still gave me a heart attack. Both of you disappeared hours ago." it's a soft lecture but him saying I disappeared hours ago makes me feel uneasy. What did that Pokémon want. As we exit the forest I can't help but take one last long back. "Come one lets head over to the Pokémon Lab."

Our journey to the lab is made in silence as we all try to understand what just happened. As we enter the Lab a Yamper comes barrelling over to us and starts barking at us. Leon laughs and bends down giving the Pokémon a good stroke.

"I was wondering when you lot would get here." A girl with ginger hair appears and the yamper runs back over to her. I take it that she is this Pokémon's trainer.

"Yeah sorry, we're late Sonia." Leon starts. "But we got delayed when these two got attacked by a strange Pokémon in the Slumbering Weald." Hop then goes on to explain the encounter while the two adults just listen looking more and more concerned.

"I've never heard of a Pokémon like that." She admits and Leon shrugs signalling he hasn't either. "I'm just glad the two of you are alright. Anyways the two of you are here for a Pokedex so here it is." She hands us each a Pokedex. It's a rotom one. Pointing it at Grookey it scans the Pokémon and adds the data. "My gran would also like to see you before the two of you leave."She adds in before she and Leon start to have a private conversation.

"Grookey. It attacks with rapid beats of its stick. As it strikes with amazing speed, it gets more pumped". Next, I quickly scan Yamper. "Yamper. This gluttonous Pokémon only assists people with their work because it wants a treat. As it runs it crackles with electricity." I wouldn't mind having a yamper on my team.

"Well I'm off to catch loads of Pokémon," Hop tells me before leaving. Not seeing any real reason to hang around I turn and follow him out. My first stop is the Pokemon centre where I hand Grookey over to get looked over. While Nurse Joy is healing my Pokemon I head over to the Pokemart and buy a few potions and different types of heals. Just in case. Nurse Joy gives Grookey a full bill of health which I thank her for before leaving. My second stop is a berry cart. If I'm going to cook some curries I'll need some berry and since they're cheap I buy twenty-five of each. When shopping for berries I spot the clothes shop. I could use some better clothes. Once inside I try on lots of different clothes but finally decide on buying a pair of white jeans and a white Hoodie. I'll wear that tomorrow. When I leave the store I run into Leon.

"Hey, Vic. Doing some shopping I see."

"Yeah figured I could use and upgrade." I really like the new outfit I bought.

"Have you caught any Pokemon yet." He asks but I shake my head. "Want me to give you a demonstration." Heading over to the long grass Leon gives me the rundown on the best way to catch Pokémon. "The professor lives down by the lake when you ready." And with that, he leaves. I spend the next few minutes battling a few different wild Pokemon but I don't fancy catching any of them. However, I do scan them into my Pokedex.

I also battle against a few trainers who like me are new to be a trainer. I won every fight. Not to brag or anything. When I'm on the outskirts of the Professor's house a Yamper comes running out and over to me barking for attention. "Hey boy." I greet offering him a treat and giving him a belly rub. Only when I turn to leave it starts to follow me. Barking for my attention. "What is it boy," I ask kneeling down as he nudges my stomach area. "You still hungry." I guess. Grookey hops down from my shoulder and starts playing with the Pokémon. It's only when I stand up do, I realise what the Yamper was really nudging. Unclasping one of the spare Pokeballs from my waist the yamper starts barking again but this time more excited. "You want to come with us" I ask shocked at how bold this Pokémon is being. It bobbles its head up and down. "Alright. Go Pokeball." I throw the ball and it lands on Tampers head catching the Pokémon straight away. Picking up the ball I summon yamper out. "You know Sonia has a Yamper as well. Guess I'll have to give you a name so we don't get confused." Both Pokémon chirps happily at the prospect of a nickname. Let's see what do I call you. Bolt. Maybe. Spot. No. Lance. Nah. Saber. Saber. "what about Saber" I ask. As soon as I say the name Saber the yamper tackles me and starts licking me. "Ok. OK, I get it you like your name." Lifting the electric type up off me I welcome him to the team. I now have two Pokémon with me.

Unknown to me a Hoothoot was watching me from the nearby tree and decides to follow me.

* * *

Once I arrive at the Professor's house, I can hear Hop and Leon from inside the House talking about the Gym Challenge again. However, to my surprise, the Professor agrees with Hop. Leon sees me first and seems to have an idea. "You know what if you want an endorsement from me then have another battle with Victor." Wait what. Why me. I just got here. I'm not even that fussed with the Gym Challenge yet.

Hop finally realising I'm here seems thrilled at the idea. "Hey, Victor ready to show Lee that we can compete in the gym Challenge." All six eyes turn to me.

"Yes," I say with absolutely no certainty. Hop doesn't notice and rushes past me out to the battleground. Followed by Leon and the Professor. Both giving me encouraging smiles. Taking my place opposite Hop Grookey jumps down ready to fight. Hop first Pokémon is wooloo again. "Use scratch" I call out. While hop calls for a tackle. Both Pokémon charge at each other inflicting damage. "Use Branch Poke," I call as Wooloo didn't jump fair back enough to escape it's reach. Hop orders another tackle knocking Grookey back. Both Pokémon have taken damage. Hop's Wooloo comes charging in again but before I could call out to doge leaves surround Grookey before shooting them directly at the Wooloo causing the Pokémon to faint. "Grookey you learnt Razor leaf that's sick." Grookey runs back over to me and we high five again. I get the feeling that this is going to be our thing.

"I can see the two off you have got a lot stronger." Hop comments. "But this isn't over yet. Rookidee your up." The flying Pokémon flies out of it's Pokeball ready for a battle. Grass is weak against flying but electric is super effective.

"Grookey return," I call out as he climbs up me. "Sorry boy but it wouldn't be smart to have the two of you fight. Saber, I know you can do it." My yamper comes out of its ball excited yet ready to battle. Looking at Hop I can tell he didn't expect me to have a yamper. Good. "Saber use nuzzle." knowing if this attack hit's Rookidee is in trouble. Which it is as Saber was too fast for Rookidee to doge taking the super effective hit as well as being paralyzed. "Now use tackle." Knowing Rookidee can't move makes this all too easy for Saber to ram into the flying Pokémon. Hop call out for rookidee to use peck. It lands a direct hit hurting Saber. But once again the side effect of being paralyzed cause Rookidee to halt allowing me to hit it for the final time. "Use tackle". Saber lands a critical hitting forcing Rooidee out of the fight. "Good boy Saber." I praise his efforts before returning him to his ball. Grookey can finish this.

Hop looks a little bit worried for a second before declaring. "You think I'm backed into a corner. This is where we do best. Sobble your up." Me and Grookey share a nod before the battle begin. "Sobble Pound." the attack hit but again Hop has allowed his water-type Pokemon to get close enough for me to attack.

"Use branch Poke." The hit does major damage as it's super effective. "Finish this with Razor leaf." However, sobble doges and uses pound again as Grookey struggles to stand back up. Leon is watching all of this intensely. "Razor leaf again." This time the water lizard was unable to doge. And just like that victory was mine. "Nicely done Grookey. And well battled Hop." He smiles and nods his head but he can't hide the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Both of you did well. And I can see both of you becoming super strong trainers. So to help you on your way I will give you both an endorsement." Leon states with a huge grin handing both of us an endorsement letter.

"Really." Hop yells "thanks, Lee, you the best." Something catches Hop's attention as I say my thanks. Suddenly a loud bang comes from the side where something landed. Hop reacts first rushing over picking something up. "It's two wishing stars. One for each of us."

"If you give them to me I can make them into Dynamax bands for you." I'm in the gym Challenge and am about to get a Dynamax band. MY journey is off to a strong start.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the night at Professors Magnolia's, she gave me my Dynmanx band and sent us on our way. Tpday I'm wearing my new white hoodie and jeans. The sun is shining overhead and there isn't a cloud in the sky making this such a beautiful day I can't help but feel I don't know. Confused. Unsure. Scared. Worried. All of the above. Everything is changing so quickly I'm not really sure what I want to do. Growing up I knew I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer but do I really want to set my goal at becoming the next champion. Every time I've battled, I've enjoyed it. Loved it really. Nothing has come close to that feeling. I'm just not sure if I want to lose my newfound love for battle due to the pressure in competing in the Gym Challenge. Especially since my family are famous for being some of the world's best trainers. Hell, my Cousins make up the Elite four and Champion. As soon as people hear my last name everyone will be expecting me to excel in battling just like them and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet. Trainers spend years getting ready for the Gym Challenge yet here I've already got an endorsement ready to start in two months time. It doesn't seem fair. Maybe I'm just nervous overthinking everything. Participating in the Gym Challenge will have its perks and honestly when I first step out on to that pitch I'll no doubt fall in love with it as well.

"Hoothoot." The call of a wild Pokémon snaps me out of the whirlwind taking place within my mind. Staring straight at me is a Hoothoot squatting in the middle of the path back to Wedgehurst. "Hoothoot." It calls out again flapping its wings at me in a challenging manner. Leon said a lot of the Pokémon around here like to battle trainers so I suppose this wild flying type wants to have a battle. Needing something else to think about for a while I pick Sabers ball off from my belt. Knowning Grookey will struggle against a flying type.

"Saber your up." I throw my Yampers ball out releasing him for a battle. "Fancy a battle boy." I ask earning a bark of delight in return. Doing a quick scan of the Hoothoot I can tell that I have the advantage in terms of types. "Saber use Nuzzle," I yell attempting to recreate last night's battle against Hop's Rookidee. However, unlike last night the Hoothoot wait's until the last second before push down on it's legs to launch itself up into the air out of Sabers reaches before diving down using peck in the middle of Sabers back. Then using Saber as a launchpad shoots back up into the air. Saber cried out in pain before shaking himself off. Thankfully flying type moves aren't that effective otherwise Saber would have been in trouble. "Ok Saber use tackle." Saber runs towards the flying Pokémon before jumping as high as he can aiming for the wild bird only for the bird to charge at it using peck again. Both attacks collide in mid-air knocking Hoothoot back and slamming Saber to the ground. Damnit. Hoothoot will always have an advantage in the air. I need to bring it down to the ground somehow. Saber manages to stand up but I can tell he's struggling as one of his eyes struggles to remain open.

"Hoothoot." At least the wild Pokemon seems thrilled about how this battle is going. Ok Victor focus. How do I land an attack against a Pokemon who I can't hit. Saber stars barking at the pokemon running around underneath it. Running. Wait running. When Saber runs he build up electricity. Ha I don't have to hit Hoothoot I just need to get close enough to create enough static so when they pass in mid all that electricity will be passed on. If this actually works I'll be a genius.

"Saber." I shout earning both Pokémon's attention. "I need you to run around as fast as you can." Saber tilts it's head in confusion at my orders. Which to be fair is understandable as it makes no sense without context. "Trust me." Both me and Saber stare at each other before he nods and shots off sprinting as fast as his little legs will carry him. Hoothoot also seems to be confused watching the electric type zip around but it doesn't let it's guard down. I'm going to catch this Pokemon. While Saber was running around small crackles of electricity appear on the puppy pokemon growing stronger and stronger. Patiently I wait until it's built up enough to affect the hoothoot but not enough that it can tell what's happening. Seeing my chance as Hoothoot lowers itself slightly. "Now Saber use Nuzzle." Dashing toward hoothoot Saber jumps up as the hoothoot spins it's body to the right avoiding the attack but not moving far enough away as the static passes on. In a second the hoothoot cries out in pain as electricity makes its away along it's body paralyzing the bird. "Now here's how chance. Use Nuzzle again." As soon as saber hits the floor he turns around flinging himself at the now paralyzed pokemon smacking into it with a super-effective attack throwing the Pokemon to the floor. "Now go Pokeball." I shout throwing a simple Pokeball sucking the injured bird inside it. The ball shakes once. Twice. A third time. Then is makes a sound locking the ball signalling the catch. "Aright," I shout out throwing my arms up in the air. "Great job Saber." I tell my Pokémon before returning him to his own ball and picking up the Hoothoot.

Quickly I head to the nearest Pokémon centre to rest both Pokémon after their fiercest battle. Handing the two balls over to Nurse Joy I can't help but return to my mid-set before the battle took place. Knowing it's best to talk to someone about how I feel I make my way over to the video call. Calling one of the five numbers I memorized when I was a little kid. It rings for a few times before the black screen turns to a woodland scene with a woman with long brown wearing a white jacket black top and jeans appears sitting against a tree. Rotom phones are great for face calling people. "Well well well if it isn't the youngest of the family. Wearing our families get up I see." Comes her calming voice hinted in amusement. Both of us are wearing a white jacket.

"It's a really good look and I'm glad you stopped calling me the baby of the family," I reply releasing a little laugh and a smile to appear on both our faces.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your teen image." She shots backs before her voice loose all traces of humour and turns to questioning. "I take it you want to talk about something."

"How do you know that," I ask unsure about how she can tell about the conflict going on in my mind.

"Your eyes." She says in a much quieter voice. "All us Queen's can't hide how we're really feeling. Our eyes reveal everything. Besides I've had that look many times before. Even more times I've seen it on my siblings. So what's going through that head of your Victor."

Taking a deep breath I lay it all out for her to hear. "Two day's ago Leon, Hop's brother and the champion here gifted me a Pokémon. A little Grookey. And before you say it yes it was because of the music element. Our family have always been very musical I'm no exception." She smiles at this and knowing the Pokémon is a grass type which she specializes in along with electric. Which I also have. Am I following in her footsteps. Anyways. "Then after much... debating with his brother Leon gave both of us an endorsement to take part in the Gym challenge."

"An endorsement." She asks scrunching up her face a little in confusion. Right, I forgot Galar is the only region where you have to have an endorsement to patriciate."

"You need to have a member of the league endorse you to take on the Gym Challenge," I tell her to which she doesn't look she approves the idea. And to be fair I can understand why. If not for Leon living in my small town we would be miles away from and league members and therefore unable to enter unless we travel to where they live and hope to impress them enough. Sadly not many people are actually chosen leaving many out of the Gym challenge whereas if it's open to all everyone can patriciate when they want and not be on a countdown like here as it happens once a year. "Anyway," I say trying to bring us back to the subject on hand. "I have mixed feelings about entering." I want to explain everything on how I'm feeling but the words are lost to me. How do I describe what I'm feeling when I don't even know myself.

"And that's totally fine." She quick to answer seeing how I'm struggling to talk. "I can understand how this might be all too much for you and it seems you weren't the one to ask for the endorsement." I shake my confirming her theory. "So are you confused because you don't think you ready for. Because I'm going to tell you this now. No one is ever truly ready. For any of this but we push through because quitting is letting yourself and your Pokemon down. Victor the way you talked of grookey even those it wasn't much but you held pride in your voice and confidence. You've battled with him and I'm going to guess that you loved. And if that is true then don't hold yourself back from taking on the Gym Challenge. You may be a bit unexperienced but when you enter that gym for the first time none of that matters. You focus on your battle and do what you love. If you lose then you lose. Pick yourself and go straight back to that gym and try again. Keep going until you win because I promise you that feeling will surpass your expectation. Besides, I have faith in you. So does the Champion if he endorsed you. Now if you're afraid of being bad and shaming our family or Leon then you have to know that nothing you can do will ever shame us. You're a Queen Victor and yes our name does come with an expectation from people but fuck them. This is about you and your team. How you feel. Everyone thinks that Queens are born to be great Pokémon masters due to the legend that surrounds our family." Back in the Kinsaha region, it is said that our ancestor's merged himself with the Legendary Pokémon Kinsa to stop a war and since then his descendants have had the special ability to join with their Pokémon sharing feelings, pain and minds. I've never tried it but my cousins have mastered it. Many believe that because of that we can boost our Pokémon like a mega evolution but that isn't true. We've just worked really hard to train our teams. "But we know that it isn't true. We can only do our best and that will always be good enough. Did I come close to helping."

I think about what she's said and yes she did help. I do enjoy battling and this is just another way to have fun. Maybe I'm unsure about my life goal but as long as I'm having fun who cares. I might find something I love on this journey. Also, she's right. I guess some part of me was worrying about letting people down but in the end, I can't let my family down my trying and Leon understands this as well. "Actually yes. You helped clear up some of my negative thoughts about the situation. Thanks, Alessia." I figured if anyone understood me it would be my eldest cousin who became the Champion. I remember a huge media spectacle when she started gym battles and my parents didn't want that for me especially after she and the others reached the top. It's a reason why we moved here to get away from the pressure of being a Queen. I guess Hop might also be feeling some of this pressure. Everyone expects more from us since we are related to great trainers.

"Now enough about the negative stuff." As she talks a Jolteon hops on to her lap. Her voice is less serious and back to being it's usually happy self. "Let's hear about your Pokémon team and you plan for the gyms." Plan. I really should make a plan now that she's mentioned it. Can't just show up to a gym and wing it.

"Well I've already told you about Grookey and I caught a yamper Yesterday." I start but Alessia interrupts me.

"Yamper." There's a question in her tone as she says the Pokémon's name. Right. Yamper isn't in Kinsaha or Sinnoh where she's travelled.

"Well... it's an electric type... very similar to Jolteon in appearance." I try to explain but thankfully she states that she'll look it up later as I awfully explain my Pokémon. " I called him Saber. Then I just caught a Hoothoot." A small bit of pride leaked into my voice. "She was a difficult Pokémon to battle. Yamper did struggle but we won in the end."

"Grass and electric. Like me. Flying like Bella. Your off to a good start. Hoothoot has the potential to become a special Pokémon especially after you trained her." I blush a little at her compliment. She already has so much faith in me already.

"So does this gym challenge allow you to battle any gym at any time or is there an order." I take it that she is trying to formulate a plan to help me.

"Well, normally it's a selected order for us to take on," I explain. "From what I can remember there are ten gym leaders but you only need to battle eight as some cities have two gyms. Last year the order was grass water fire fight or dark fairy ice or rock dark and then dragon."

"Well. I'm pretty sure you can ace the first two gyms as flying is effective against grass and grass and electric are effective against water. As for the fire you will struggle at the moment but I think I have a solution to that." Carefully see move Jolteon off her lap and moves around her private... mountain. She set up a Pokémon sanctuary where no one but her and our family can visit so she basically has a mountain to herself. "We are slightly disappointed that Leon gave you your first Pokémon since me and my siblings wanted that honour but oh well. We probably wouldn't agree on what to give you anyway." She walks into her house and to a rotom box. She places a Pokeball down on it. "Where are you by the way."

"Wedgehurst," I replied wondering what Pokémon she's sending me. I would tell her that I can't take it but I know that is a losing battle.

"He should be with your Nurse Joy in a minute victor. From what you said this Pokémon can learn a range of moves that will help you with most of the gyms. So take care of him he only hatched a few days ago and is slightly different to normal. Oh and a word of advice. Just because you only have to do eight doesn't mean you shouldn't do all ten. Every battle you take part in will teach you something new. Going up against type masters will help you gain a greater understanding and benefit you more in the long run. Anyways. I have to go now sorry to cut this short but life as a champion is always busy. Feel free to call anytime. And don't forget you can call the others as well. See ya, Victor."

"Bye Alessia." I manage to say before she hangs up on me. As I think over everything she said I make my way back over to where nurse Joy is.

"Ah. Victor." She says as I approach. "Both your Hoothoot and Yamper are fully healed and this Pokeball came for you." She hands me my Yamper and Hoothoot ball back first before handing me another Pokeball which is actually a Luxury ball. Taking the ball I head outside calling everyone out first.

As they appear I give them a small speech. "So my cousin sent me a new Pokemon to join our group. Oh wait sorry grookey meet Hoothoot." the two pokemon greet one another before turning back to me. "So as I was saying. This Pokémon is only a few days old so we have to be extra careful with him ok." I wait until they all nod before throwing the ball in the air. I wonder what she sent me. She said something about it helping me with fire so I'm guessing it's a water type. A second later it was released from the ball landing next to us. The Pokémon looks up at me then at my other Pokémon then back at me staring at me intensely almost as if it was judging me.

Well I was right she did send me a water type Pokémon and that it was slightly different from normal. Sitting in front of me is a Froakie but it's colouring seems much paler than a normal Froakie. It appears almost shiny. How strange.


End file.
